Elevator
by 444timothy
Summary: Two watch-bearers are stuck on an elevator.


_This is the first Yokai Watch x Ben 10 crossover on this website and I suspect that there's more to come._

 _DISCLAIMER: I don't own Yo-kai Watch, Ben 10 or elevators. Worse yet, I don't know how either of those three things work._

* * *

Summer is a season where kids spend their school holidays playing in the pool, in the beach and pretty much anywhere around the cool water. Unfortunately for two particular watch-bearers, being stuck in an elevator was the exact opposite of where they wanted to be for one particular afternoon. What made it worse however is the fact that it's the last day of summer vacation. While each of them had different reasons to why they were in the elevator in the first place, the two of them knew that they were going to be in here for the whole day.

"HELP! ANYONE?" the first boy in the red shirt yelled in a panicky voice, repetitively pressing the " _Call Assistance"_ button, "I'M STUCK! ANYONE?"

Within a few seconds, another voice came through the speaker that rested on the ceiling of the small metal box that they were in, "Don't worry kid, the elevator just malfunctioned. It'll only take an hour to fix this."

"An hour?! But everything will be closed! It's the last day of summer holidays! Please tell me you can do something!"

"Sorry kid, the minimum amount of time that it will take is one hour. Besides, there's always next year for school holidays!"

"Nate, that man has a point," another voice butted in.

Nate looked to his left, seeing a white ghost floating beside him that he can only see thanks to possession of the Yo-kai Watch a few months prior.

"Whisper, you have no idea how painful waiting is," Nate complained

"Even though I'm only knowledgeable at Yo-kai creatures, I do know a thing about patience," the ghost babbled on while the assistance line hung up to get to work on the elevator issue, "Patience is a virtue, my boy."

"It's going to be a long time till they get this open huh?" the other boy started, wearing a white polo shirt with a black stripe running down the middle. He was oblivious to the floating spirit next to him, who was completely invisible to him, "At least you're the the only one missing out!"

"Yeah," Nate chuckled, taking a quick glance at the ghost butler before turning to the other kid, "I'm just a bit mad that I'm spending my last day of summer in a stupid elevator."

"I've been through worse," the other boy laughed before falling silent, unable to think of anything else to say, The next few seconds followed with complete silence and awkwardness from the two with only the ambient and calm elevator music playing faintly in the background.

"Uh... so, nice watch," Nate complimented, breaking the seconds of silence between the two kids. If there was one thing in common they had together, it was their watches. He might as well went along with that.

The other boy smiled in response, "Thanks, yours is neat as well I guess,"

"Yeah, it's an awesome watch," Nate replied, taking the compliment before lending out his arm to the boy, "My name is Nathan, or Nate in short."

"Ben," the other boy answered, officially greeting each other with a simple handshake, "Ben Tennyson."

"Nice name," Nate commented before taking a sneaky peak at Ben's watch, "Hey, why doesn't your watch have numbers on it? Is it electronic?'

Ben shuffled back, catching him off guard a bit, "Yeah, it's just really hard to see the time with this thing."

Nate laughed. However, oblivious to the other boy's eyes, Whisper was carefully examining Ben's watch, as if trying to figure out a puzzle.

"Nate, I believe that boy is hiding a secret about that watch," the ghost declared, as he whipped out his tablet, swiping to find any information about the specific model, "It may look like another Yo-kai watch."

"Nah," Nate disagreed, temporarily forgetting the fact that he wasn't alone in the elevator, "I don't really think so Whisper. If it is, wouldn't he already have seen you?"

"Are you talking to yourself Nate?" Ben asked, before Whisper could even say anything.

Quickly realizing the situation, Nate quickly looked at the boy, hoping he didn't actually think he was crazy, "No no no, I was just thinking about stuff," Nate lied through his teeth, "Yeah, it's not like I was talking to a ghost or something, right?"

"A ghost you say?" Ben raised an eyebrow, "Are you a psychic or something?"

' _He might be onto me_ ,' Nate quietly muttered to himself, ' _Should I tell him?_ '

"Well, he probably thinks you're crazy so..." Whisper stated the facts.

Nate contemplated for a moment, thinking about if he should tell him. Nate sighed as he looked towards Ben.

"Okay, this will probably sound crazy to you but," Nate took a deep breath, bracing for the worst, "I can see Youkai all around me."

Nate closed his eyes, expecting the worst but Ben put a hand on his shoulder as if it's no big deal, "So you can see dead people? That's cool, I guess."

"It's not dead people! It's Yo-kai I can see! They're supernatural creatures!" Nate clarified, much to Whisper's dismay.

"Yeah, yeah. I get it," Ben hesitated for a moment, before he opened his mouth, "But check this out!"

The white-shirted kid twisted his 'watch', looking at the various alien silhouettes shown on the tiny green screen. After a few twists, he smirked and slammed it, causing a bright-light to surround Ben's body for a few seconds. It was then Nate knew that Ben was a secret alien, or that's what he thinks.

"I wanted to be Four Arms, not Grey Matter!" the small grey alien complained in a high voice, "Geez, this Omnitrix never works when I want it to!"

"Ben, you're an alien!?" Nate gasped.

"I knew it!" Whisper exclaimed loudly.

"Well I am but it's because of the Omnitrix," Ben explained, pointing towards the small watch device that was attached to his wrist. He was struggling to climb to the roof of the elevator box, "Which I can't take off. I tried."

"You're serious?" Nate asked, rubbing his eyes trying to see if he was dreaming, "Because I honestly can't take mine either."

"Looks like we're on the same boat then," Ben remarked before making it at the top, "I'm going to try and get this Elevator working, just stay there."

Ben disappeared from view, leaving Nate all alone. Well not necessarily alone since he had Whisper next to him as well the ability to summon Youkai from his watch through medals but still; the elevator felt a bit empty without the other boy's presence.

Nate sat down, anxiously waiting a few minutes for Ben to come back. After a few more agonizing minutes, Ben, now reverted back to his human form, appeared from the ceiling hole. He jumped down with a smirk on his face, "Missed me?"

Nate smiled as Ben brushed off the dust from himself, "Try the elevator door buttons, I think I fixed it."

"Wait, how come you're human again?"

"I can only take an alien form for ten minutes before it needs recharging," Ben explained, watching Nate press the corresponding button.

In a sudden instance, the elevator door opened, much to the relief of the two boys, "I can't believe that worked!"

"Thank you so much!" Nate thanked as he walked up to Ben to give him a big hug. However, Ben gently pushed him away.

"Sorry, I don't do hugs," Ben remarked as he ran away, "But it was great knowing you!"

With Nate & Whisper the only ones in the elevator, the two of them briefly exchanged confused looks as they walked out before smiling.

* * *

 _To be honest, I've only seen the first three Yo-kai Watch anime episodes so excuse me if I did anything wrong._


End file.
